Interstate 405 Dissects "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?!?!"
Violette: Hello everybody, we're Interstate 405, and we're doing what we did to "Last Straw", but with "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?!?!". It's gonna be fun! William: Let's go! 1 Pussy boys think I joking Let's see who is joking When I pull up in their house And I shoot them till they dead William: XXXTentacion, you're under arrest for crimes against the English language. How do you plead? Andy: *imitates car crashing into house and gunshot noises* 2 I ain't not bitch to be fucked with I got crimes for my actions I got anger issues I beat the shit outta haters These niggas be stupid They ain't in the Florida life They be claiming shit And they think they the tough ones Lucy: By saying you "ain't not" a bitch, you're saying you are a bitch? Violette: Word puree! My favorite drink! Bill: XXX, would you seriously beat people up because they don't like your music? William: When was Florida mentioned? Our name is a reference to something in California, and we're from Maryland. Andy: We never claimed to be tough; we just mocked "Last Straw" and now you're threatening to beat us up and/or kill us! 3 Pussy boy I am the shit I went through hard times Momma risked her life To put some food on the table You niggas meanwhile are spoiled You be false I pull up with my AK And It's gonna be Stoneman Douglas Lucy: You're claiming we're spoiled, yet you're acting like a narcissist. Andy: Verses like this are why "Sob Story" by Minor Threat exists. Bill: Yeah, no. We cleaned up our attitude as a collective when we realized how stupid our attitudes were. Violette: I wasn't aware making jokes about school shootings was "hip" or "trendy"! 4 They don't even care about their fans They treat them like assholes You say I a clown Nigga you all are the clowns You be down 6 feet along with my victims And if you think you can escape the fury Think again, bitch William: Any registered user on www.fans-interstate405.com could prove you wrong about the first two lines. Andy: When did we say you were a clown? Lucy: "My victims"? Do you mean the people you killed in Minecraft? Violette: If you'd like to kill us, enjoy the sixteen hours of a drive from Florida to Maryland! Outro We did it daddy, we killed them! That's right, we got them good! Daddy, their blood tasted pure and divine! Yeah. I liked the part when they screamed and begged for mercy! We don't show mercy around here! Andy (mocking XXX): Hey guys, if I put a million death threats in my diss track, they'll know to back off and it will be cool! Lucy: I get the reference! South Florida rapper XXXTentacion has been arrested in Broward County for beating up his girlfriend over a dispute between child payments. Police say that X wanted to not pay it due to money issues, but his girl says that they should to prevent his loss. This caused X to beat her with a metal bat and a cloth hanger to strangle her. She is currently hospitalized, and X is facing either a charge, or prison time. Bill: If you're wondering why we have low opinions of you, this newsreport explains it! William (further mocking XXX): Maybe if I show them a report about domestic violence I committed, they'll take me seriously, because domestic abuse is obviously cool, right? Andy: How low of a human do you have to be to hit your girlfriend over child support? Especially when she raised a good point about him not wanting to lose his child? Violette: Well, that's over. So what did you guys think? Andy: It was a terrible diss track with little to no logic. Category:Interstate 405 Category:Fanfic Category:Interstate 405 Dissect Series